Heed my Call
by MidnightCharm18188
Summary: Harry Potter's grandmother was not human, nor was she a witch. Harry has her creature gene. How will he use it to stop the infamous Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was alone. He had isolated himself from his friends. He refused to write to them, or have any contact with them. He was done trying to live up to their expectations. Ron constantly shunning him for his fame and trying to outshine him and then refusing to talk to him for weeks when Harry beat him. Hermione for lecturing him about his studies and not allowing him to relax, always Baffin him to do school work. That was funny actually. Harry got straight O's in every class, and was top of the class. He even ranked higher than Hermione. However, since Harry didn't want the attention he convinced the professors to give him fake grades, for the other students see, and hide his true scores.

Harry laughed a bit whenever he thought of potions class. He and Snape had sorted out their differences long ago and the hatred between the two was, simply a farce. Harry would always brew his potions in his free time, and would often be far ahead of schedule for the curriculum. He always presented Snape with his perfect potions and allowed him to give them to the Hospital Wing or sell them, splitting he profit.

Harry could no longer stand his childhood friends. The way they treated him as if he were a toddler was demeaning. He had far too much on his plate to deal with their childish ways and petty arguments. He had to kill off a dark lord, for Merlin's sake, and stop a war. So that is why we now find Harry at the Dursley's, in the middle of July, holed up in his room, trying to studying. He had memorised all the textbooks for sixth and seventh year a year or two ago, and was now reviewing the sixth year books for the upcoming year.

Was Harry at least mildly depressed? Yes, he was, not that that was surprising. He lived in a household of people that hated him and abused him, and he was the bloody Chosen One destined to save the entire world from the infamous Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't think anyone had noticed his withdrawal from those who used to be close to him, well no one but Snape. Nothing could get past that man. He had confronted the teen about it and Harry had explained his reasoning. As odd as it was, Harry trusted Severus more than just about anyone.

They made an agreement to always be upfront with the other and not keep secrets that would damage the father/son bond that had formed over the years. That upfront-ness was how Harry discovered that his mother was not just a witch. Her father's side carried the magic gene while Lily's mother was a Rusalka. That fact alone was only known by four living people, those being Severus, Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore. The situation had never happened before. Rusalka were typically water dwellers and were not known to have children with humans. Ever. But Harry's mother was half Rusalka and somehow her human side eliminated the need to live in the water. She did still possess the abilities and a few traits though. She had a bit of control of water and could somewhat hypnotise others with her voice. Rusalka were also known for their vibrant green eyes, a sign that the gene was passed to Harry. And now with the boy's sixteenth birthday coming up, they were about to see what being a one quarter Rusalka would entail.

So here Harry sat, awaiting his birthday, and studying, occasionally getting the shit knocked out of him by his obese uncle. Harry was about to run. Vernon was a very violent man. But that aside, Harry was anxious. He hasn't done much research on his inheritance yet and he only had two weeks. Suddenly feeling extremely rushed he set the textbook he was holding to the side and got out his Rusalka reference book. There was very little written on this specific creature, but he dove in anyways.

Two hours later, at 4 o'clock, Harry resurfaced. The only thing Harry had found was a vague reference to a mate and other than that it was just a book with a lot of speculation. Harry stood and made his way downstairs. He knew it would infuriate his uncle if the man had to holler for him.

Petunia was scrambling around the kitchen when Harry entered. She was grabbing various ingredients and it appeared she was making two meals. She looked up and their eyes met. Harry was shocked by the sheer terror on his aunts face. "Boy! You need to leave! He is mad! Furious! He was mumbling about 'killing the freak for this'! He will be home in an hour and you can't be here!" She kept rambling, but Harry had caught the gist if what she was saying. Something happened and Vernon was blaming Harry. Vernon was going to kill him.

Harry turned and ran back up the stairs. He rushed into his room, pulled out his trunk, and began to pack. He haphazardly threw everything he owned into the trunk, then let Hedwig out. He then dragged his trunk down the stairs and into the hall where he was stopped by his aunt. She handed him a full backpack, which he immediately swung onto his back. "It is full of food. I don't know where you will go but, there might be some where in London. There is enough money in the front pocket for a bus fare, and there is a small dolly on the porch for your trunk. Now go. He will be here soon."

Harry simply nodded and headed out into the evening air. The last half of his summer was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent the better part of three hours roaming the streets of London, trying to find a place to stay that wouldn't garner too much attention. It was hot and, while he had food, Aunt Petunia had failed to pack anything to drink. Eventually he stumbled upon a homeless shelter and he had never been so relieved. He was a bit nervous, he looked homeless in Dudley's cast offs, however he needed a place to stay and needed to send an owl, so Harry plucked up his Gryffindor courage and entered the building. Everyone turned to see who had entered, making Harry anxious. He made his way to the desk and the woman sitting there smiled kindly at him.

"Hello, sir. Are you looking for a place to stay?" She asked glancing at his trunk.

"Yes, ma'am. What do I need to do?" Harry responded politely.

"Oh, well if you will follow me, there is an interview process of sorts, to get your information. This way please." She stood and gestured for him to enter the room behind the desk. Harry grabbed his trunk and went in. In the room was yet another desk but in front of it were two chairs. He waited to be told to sit then waited for the woman to dig out papers.

It took her a bit, but eventually she handed Harry a stack of papers. He looked at the paperwork and was really dreading filling it out. He was required to fill out his name, age, birthdate, level of education, and the reason for being there. He filled out the sheet, but hesitated before he filled out the last one. Eventually he decided on 'ran away'. The woman noticed the hesitation and inquired as to why he ran away.

Harry smiled ruefully. "My uncle was on his way home to kill me." He answered honestly. "He always hated me and he has apparently finally snapped. My aunt, who also detests me, didn't want her husband to kill all that was left of her sister, she gave me a bag of food and sent me off. I didn't know where to go, confused from not having eaten in three days. I stumbled upon this place and I only need to stay a day or two hopefully." The air grew thick with tension at Harry's statement.

The woman stared for a moment, before shaking herself. "Defiantly not the usual circumstances... Well I am going to have to look through your trunk. I have to check for weapons." She said as a way to change the subject.

Harry gestured for her to go ahead. Severus had made him take precautions against muggles just before last summer, on the off chance someone would look in his trunk. He kept his fire bolt shrunken in a box along with his potion supplies, while his books were charmed to look like muggle books. The woman opened his trunk and sorted it into piles, books, clothes, and miscellaneous. She seemed honestly surprised by the amount of books he had. When she began to reach for the box with his magic supplies, he stopped her.

"Sorry, but I don't like people touching these." Harry said, carefully lifting the box out of the trunk and siting down with it in his lap.

"I have to look in it since the box is big enough to hold a weapon." Harry nodded and reluctantly opened the box.

Inside the box, the broom and cauldron looked like children's toys. "These are all I have left if my parents." There was a wistful quality to Harry's voice that showed his longing.

"What happened to them?" The question was almost inaudible, but Harry heard it regardless.

"They were murdered. He tried to kill me to but, he couldn't. That's the reason he was found and put away. Because he couldn't kill a toddler." The numbness if his voice and the raw power emanating from him caused the woman to drop the subject.

"Well, lets get you settled for the night. Is there anyone you want to call?" She asked, repacking his trunk.

Harry shook his head, he didn't know anyone with a phone. "Can you just show me where the room is? I don't want to sit in there. I am sick of being locked in a room."

"Sure you can be out and about until eleven. Then you have to stay in your room until seven. Breakfast is served at eight."

Harry didn't want to, but he had seen outside that there were bars and locks on all the windows except those in the main lobby area. As the two made their way across the lobby an old man shot up out of his chair.

"Harry Potter, holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches."

Harry stopped in his tracks, that was one voice he never expected to hear in a place like this. Slowly, not knowing what to expect, he turned to face the man who had shouted. The man was making his way across the room, and when Harry looked at his face, relieved to see he looked healthy.

"Ollivander?!" Harry was stunned. The man reached him and Harry shook off his shock. "You have been missing for months! What are you doing here?"

"I will explain once you find your room and send your message." He had that misty, far away look in his near blind eyes, the look that unnerved Harry. Ollivander always knew more than he should. But Harry nodded and turned back to the woman who was looking bemusedly between the two males. He was eager to escape the curious eyes. "Lead on." He told her, and they headed up the stairs.

Harry's room was on the second. Floor. Convenient if he had to leave quickly. Harry set his trunk at the end of the bed and the woman handed him the room key. "Thank you, ma'am." She nodded and left. Trying not to think of Ollivander, he dug out some parchment to write his letter.

_Perpetual Git,_

_There is a bit of a situation. I am in London, in a homeless shelter. I will explain when I see you. Ollivander is here. I should be relatively safe if I do not leave the building. The doors stay open until 11pm. You know how to get the location. _

_~The Insolent Brat_

Harry signed the letter with his code name. He knew it was already a good chance that people would recognise Hedwig and he wasn't foolish enough to put their true names on an easily intercepted letter. He knew it was going to look extremely odd to the muggles when an owl flew in the window, but it had to be done. He headed back to the lobby area, and with a nod to Ollivander, headed over to the window.

He opened the window and let out a low two tone whistle. A minute later Hedwig flew in the window and landed on his shoulder. She head butted him in greeting and spoke to her in soft tones. "Hey, girl. I need you to take this to Professor Snape. Go quickly and wait for a reply." He tied the message to her leg and she shifted, about to take flight. "Fly safe, Hedwig." Then she jumped off his shoulder and glided out the window.

He watched her fly for a moment then turned to the bewildered room of muggles. The only one not staring was Ollivander, he was simply observing those around him. Harry approached the old wand maker and sat across from him. "So what are you doing here Mr. Ollivander?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Potter." The old man replied, with a grin.

"True but I haven't been missing for four months."

"Touché. I am hiding because the Death Eaters are trying to capture me. They attacked my shop and attempted to abduct me, however they believed me to be a blind and helpless old man an I escaped. So here I sit waiting for the Dark Lord's downfall." The man sat back in his chair and looked pointedly at Harry.

"Hey, I'm working on it! I have been training. Like right now I know there is a small cluster of reclining chairs behind us. I know that when I sat down here there were two people in said chairs and that the man in the blue hat that had been over by the window joined the two behind me about four minutes ago. He most likely sat on the left, my left."

Ollivander's eyebrows had reached his hairline. "That was quite impressive. With observation like that it would be hard to ambush you."

"Despite what the prophet prints, I am trying to end this as quickly as possible. It is ridiculous that everyone is putting the fate of the world into the hands of an almost 16 year old."

The two sat in silence for a while. Each wrapped in their own thoughts, although Harry's were much darker than his companions. Eventually Harry asked if the man wanted to play chess. After receiving an affirmative, he went upstairs to get his chess set.

When he entered the room he drew in a deep breath. Talking with Ollivander had caused Harry to think about all the pressure he was under, as a result he had thought of Cedric and Sirius. He thought of how he had caused their deaths. He had been becoming more and more depressed and had been trying to fight off the dark feelings. It had worked for a while but now it was coming back, probably because of the Dursleys. He shook his head, scattering the dark thoughts, and retrieved the chess set, then headed back to the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I APOLOGISE FOR THE WAIT IT WAS A HORRIBLE AND BUSY SUMMER AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED!

Ollivander probably will not be important to this story. I just wanted someone from the magical world in the shelter. I was going to use Luna but that is over used)

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his house at Spinner's End, working on his lesson plan for the next school year, when he heard an owl tapping at his window. He sat down his quill and rubbed his tired eyes. Rising from his chair he approached the window; when he saw the snowy owl, he frowned. The child wouldn't write to him with Hedwig unless it was urgent. Severus opened the window and the owl entered, landing on an empty corner of his desk and held out her leg.

Severus untied the letter, got out a few owl treats from a desk drawer and sat back in his chair to read the message.

When he finished the short note, he cast the charm to reveal the nearest aparation point. He sat back and rubbed his tired eyes. He scribbled a note, saying he would be there tomorrow at noon,on grey parchment. "Can't that child stay safe for two minutes?" He asked the snowy owl with wry amusement.

Hooting in agreement the beautiful white owl held out her leg, obviously eager to get back the her be-speckled master. Severus tied the note to her leg with a black ribbon and sent her off. Sitting back behind his desk, he continued his previous task. By the time he finished it was nearly midnight, so he retired to his room to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Harry sat in the common area chatting and playing chess for a time, then simply sat in silence when Ollivander retired to his room. It was only five in the afternoon but to Harry it felt like a lifetime since he had left his relatives house. Harry could feel the gaze of the room's other occupants on him, but did his best to ignore them. After a while, one man got brave and came to sit in he seat Ollivander had vacated across from Harry.

"So... You know that weird old guy? How did you meet someone like that?"

Harry considered his answer carefully, "I met him when I was eleven. I have only talked to him a few times since then but he has made a huge impact on my life. He went missing a few months ago and no one could find him. I am just happy he is okay."The man nodded in understanding.

At eight, Harry was dosing peacefully, curled up in the same chair. When Hedwig tapped on the window, Harry was half way across the room before anyone else could even register what the sound was. He let the owl in and she landed on his shoulder. He untied the rolled up grey parchment and sat in a chair next to the window, Hedwig opted to sit on his lap and hopped off his shoulder.

Idiot child,

I'll be there at noon. You can buy me lunch. Don't send a reply. Stay safe.

-S

Harry chuckled. That was so Severus. It was a good thing Harry carried some muggle money along with his galleons. With that thought Harry let the owl out and went up to bed

It was dark. Air was swirling around him. He couldn't breathe. Suddenly, a light flares. All around him are the faces of the deceased. They were all glaring at him. Among the faces were James, Lily, Cedric, and Sirius.

Harry was handing his guilt and grief well until the accusations started.

"Why didn't you warn me? You had time to stop him! You could have just taken the cup like I told you!"

"If you had just learned occlumency like we told you I wouldn't have had to go save your arse! Why the hell would I, a wanted man, leave the safety of Grimmuald Place?!"

"Pfft. This is the child we sacrificed ourselves for! A weak little boy who can't even stand up to a few measly muggles!"

Tears were streaming down Harry's face. "None of it was my fault! I can't know everything! I am just a kid!"

The dream shifted into a horrible montage of their deaths played over and over again. Even worse were the occasional scenes containing his uncle.

When Snape entered the shelter at noon the next day, he was not expecting all the residents to be huddled in the lobby in their pyjamas talking nervously. He spotted the only woman in the room, obviously the only staff member, and made his way over to her.

"Excuse me Miss, why is everyone out here?"

She turned to him with worried eyes. "Our new resident is having a nightmare but no one can wake him up." As if on cue there was a screech from the stairway. Severus took off running and stopped in the doorway. Flailing on the bed was Harry. His face was wet with tears and he was mumbling apologies.

Oh, that poor child. Knowing the boy's history it wasn't hard to guess what he was dreaming about. Severus had found the child like this before and nothing seemed to calm him. That is until Severus had started singing and humming.

So Severus approached the teen and when he was close enough, he started to sing. Harry started to calm and Severus sat on the bed and pulled the distraught boy into his lap. As he continued to sing and rock the too small teen, the boy was slowly gaining consciousness.

Once aware of his surroundings and who was holding him, Harry curled up in Severus' lap.

"Hey, Harry. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I just wish I would quit having dreams about them. I know better than to believe what they say but I can't handle seeing them die over and over again."

"Shh, I know. I have similar Dreams about mother." Harry looked at him questioningly. "I will tell you another time."

Harry nodded and climbed out of the mans lap. "I'll change clothes and then we can go." The teen disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came back ready to leave. Severus waved his wand and shrunk the luggage, putting it in his pocket.

"Let's go, Harry. I'll buy lunch."


End file.
